


What's in a Name?

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Ezra is Snoke, Gen, I like crack and implied pain, enjoy???, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa is dead, but the man left behind has to rename himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow that ezra is snoke theory is so inaccurate and unbelievable in a million ways!!!  
> also me: *writes fucking fic about it it at 1 o'clock in the morning*

The new Jedi Order is dead and gone, and Luke Skywalker has fled to some backward corner of the galaxy far from their grasp. He should be happy. He should be proud. He has been forged in blood as Snoke's new apprentice, and Ben Organa is dead. He should feel relieved, unburdened, but he was Ben Organa for so long that he doesn't know how to stop.

 

He does not know who is now, aside from Snoke's apprentice. He has no name beyond Ren. No guidelines for naming himself besides a holobook full of baby names and the condition that it start with a "K". All the Knights' names start with a “K”, and even if he weren’t specifically ordered to choose one that fit the trend, he doubts if he would go against the grain. He has never had a place to fit in before, somewhere that he feels like he truly belongs. He wouldn’t want to botch this up and stand out now. 

 

He reads through the list a thousand times, and finally finds one that feels right. He decides that is who he wants to be, and he comes when his master calls.

 

"Have you chosen your new name, my Pad- apprentice. My apprentice." Snoke says. It's odd to hear the Supreme Leader stumble over words. His voice is raspy, but he has always sounded confident, completely sure of himself, even when he was whispering in Ren's ear as a child. 

He takes a deep breath, and says, "Kanan Ren, my master.” His master actually seemed shocked, and not in a good way. He fears that he’s made some sort of mistake. 

"You don't deserve to bear that name," his master shouts, bitter and angry and deeply sad. The boy stumbles back, nearly falling onto his back. 

"I'm sorry, master," he says frantically, "I didn't-"

"Choose another one," the supreme leader orders.It becomes obvious that Snoke wants him to choose right on the spot, but he did not find many names he liked besides Kanan. It felt like a name for rebirth, for setting your old life behind you. He rummages frantically through his brain, trying to find another “K” name that he didn’t think was atrocious and that didn’t already belong to another knight. 

"Kylo," he says, more a question than an answer.  Snoke face settles back into a neutral expression, and he almost sighs in relief. 

His master rasps, "Kylo Ren, that should suit you well."  _ Kylo  _ nods his head quickly, just to affirm his master’s assertion. He doesn’t want to upset him again. Snoke is all he has now,  _ all that you’ve ever had,  _ he quickly reminds himself. And Kylo does not ever want to risk losing him. 

"I will teach you the ways of the dark side," he says, and his takes on an almost fond tone, "and the light." Kylo nods his head, even though he is terribly confused. He nods his head because eventually it will all become clear to him, and he doesn’t want his master to think that he is stupid and cannot figure these things out on his own. 

“Leave me, Kylo Ren,” his master orders, “we will begin your training tomorrow.” 

Kylo bows his head and says, “Yes, my master.” Then he leaves the room, and does not look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. this is a thing that exists.


End file.
